Talk:Bell Cranel/@comment-2601:981:4302:4940:E1E1:2F55:4719:86E0-20170701074836
I have a very perterbing question to ask you folks. Alright, now I've been looking and looking and looking. I have not yet read the light novels, however, I did read stuff here and other fan sites that have given me some input. Mostly this question has to do with Bell's Status and that of Hestia Knife. In the beginning when the knife is made we learn that the knife is 'ALIVE' and will gain status and grow stronger as Bell the user and owner grows stronger. My question, however, is that even thought we get to see Bell's status, How, when, why do we not or can we not see the Knife's status? Is the Knife's Status incorporated into his hard stats? if the knife is lost will we see that Bell is only half as strong or something b/c the knife is also growing with him? I just dont understand why they would say that the knife has its own status but never show it. THATS SO STUPID! We all know he wont outlevel the item, and god forbid it ever got lost or broken, but, loosing that knife would be comparable to loosing his arm or his leg or more. And, considering he's always like S or SS or SSS status at lvling .... is any of it the knife? .... Most characters if u look at their stat page never even reach S in all their stats like Bell does. I know that Realis Phrase is a big part of that but Fuck me he's like 3x stronger than any other person rly btwn Realis Phrase and his Knife. Also one of the pages notes that each new level u start at 10 in all status with a base invisible platform from your previous levels. if it is assumed that most these characters are leveling with generically similar stats each time from not changing the way they do things it would be a fairly safe assumption that each level give ~1k in their 'primary' stat like Gareth is Strength. he's lvl 6 rank S and almost 1k str its his high stat .... so you could assume he has ~6k str from all his lvls, meanwhile magic is his weak stat at 100 something meaning he has roughly 600 magic if that considering the same status for all his prior levels and assuming he developed magic at lvl 1. how the hell is bell going to be like almost 3k and gareth almost ~600. Bell's Magic is 5x stronger than his and he's lvl 4 and magic is Bell's WEAK stat. Riveria is lvl 6 and almost 1k magic.... Asuming the same thing she'd be ~6k magic all in all. Bell just hit lvl 4 and he's half as strong as Riveria!? are u kidding me .... and thats his weak stat? .... how does this kid even need a party. I'm waiting for him to realize all he needs to eat at the tavern is beans so he an fart firebolts at enemies to the rear and he'll just f'ing solo everything. Kinda ranting now, so sory, but really. If his status wasnt bad enough he has a knife with unknown status giving him even more passive stats that we dont even see are u kidding me? at what point do we find out that Bell's a god and he goes hahh dungeon.... the joke's on you ?